Ein Kessel voller Narren
by hesaki
Summary: Eine Wettbewerbsfic mit den wohl meisten Gastauftritten der Welt (zb: HdR, ST, SW etc.)
1. Default Chapter

Diese Fic hat an einem Wettbewerb bei teilgenommen, zu den Wettbewerbsbedingungen ist nur folgendes zu sagen: wie bekommt man Voldi in eine peinlich-lächerliche Situation, wenn man noch "Werhamster", "Efeuranke", "Benjamin Blümchen" und "Grillfleisch" unterbringen muß? *ggg* Ein Kessel voller Narren - Eine Tragödie mit drei (Liebes)Akten Wir befinden uns in Hogwarts Ende des sechsten Schuljahres von Harry Potter und Anhang. Professor Snape ist immer noch Lehrer für Zaubertränke, während Remus Lupin als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zurückgekehrt ist. Zu Snapes Entlastung, der immer öfter zu Spionageaufträgen muß, hat Albus Dumbledore eine Koryphäe auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertränke, Marie-Susanne Engel, von der deutschen Zauberschule Hirschsprung, nach Hogwarts geholt. Akt 1 - Die peitschende Weide Szenenbild: Unterricht, Gryffindor und Slytherin, sechstes Schuljahr. Der Unterricht wird von Frau Engel geleitet, da Snape gerade wieder unterwegs ist.  
  
Marie-Susanne: "Und mit Hilfe von Salvia Nocturnis erzielen Sie."  
  
Die Tür fliegt auf und Snape weht herein.  
  
Snape: "Vielen Dank Mary-Sue, aber nun übernehme ich den Unterricht."  
  
Marie-Susanne: "Ich habe Ihnen schon tausendmal gesagt, nennen Sie mich nicht Mary-Sue!"  
  
Snape blickt sie böse an, worauf Marie-Susanne beleidigt in die Ecke geht und sich an einem Kessel zu schaffen macht. Der Unterricht geht in gewohntem Snapeyschen Umgangston weiter, bis den Raum plötzlich das Geräusch eines explodierenden Kessels erhellt.  
  
Snape: *automatisch* "Longbottom, Du Idiot."  
  
Neville Longbottom schaut Snape fragend an, bis dieser erkennt, daß es gar nicht Longbottoms Kessel ist.  
  
Snape: "Wer?"  
  
Marie-Susanne: *energisch* "Das war mein Kessel, aber *verwirrt* Mr Snape sehen Sie sich das mal an." Snape tritt völlig genervt zu Marie-Susanne und wirft eine kurzen Blick in den Trank. Eine fluoreszierende hellblaue Flüssigkeit blubbert sanft vor sich hin.  
  
Snape: "Und, was soll damit sein?"  
  
Marie-Susanne: *genervt, fast hysterisch, in den Kessel guckend* "Das sieht man doch. Das ist Skele-Wachs. Ich hätte mir Sie doch etwas intelligenter vorgestellt."  
  
Kaum hat Marie-Susanne den Satz zu Ende gesprochen steigt eine rosafarbene Dampfwolke mit 'Puff' herauf und als sich der Rauch verzieht, steht an der selben Stelle eine junger Mann in einer Art schwarz-roten Uniform und schaut irritiert.  
  
Marie-Susanne: *überrascht, verwirrt* "Wesley?"  
  
Wesley: "Wo bin ich? Das hier ist nicht Sternenbasis 47/11!"  
  
Snape: *zynisch* "Ich nehme an, das hier ist doch kein Skele-Wachs."  
  
Marie-Susanne: "Ich kann mir das überhaupt nicht erklären."  
  
Wesley: *besserwisserisch* "Nun, wenn man die Relative des Universums mit der Konstanten des Reisenden und das Q-Kontinuum berücksichtigt, habe ich hier wohl einen temporalen Sprung erlebt."  
  
Hermine Granger rümpft die Nase.  
  
Marie-Susanne: *entzückt* "Oh Wesley, ich freue mich, daß Sie hier sind, egal aus welchem Grund auch immer. Aber ich dachte, sie wären nur eine Fernsehfigur?"  
  
Wesley: "Das kann ich mir nur so erklären. Es gibt parallele Universen und ich fürchte, in ihrer existiere ich als Fernsehfigur, während ich in meiner tatsächlich existiere. Was wiederum bedeutet, daß ich nicht einen temporalen Sprung erlebt habe, sondern einen Universensprung."  
  
Snape: *an die Schüler gewandt* "Holt sofort Dumbledore."  
  
Ein Schüler steht auf und verläßt den Unterrichtsraum.  
  
Marie-Susanne: *glücklich* "Oh Wesley, ich freue mich so." *packt ihn am Arm* "Endlich jemand auf gleichem geistigen Niveau."  
  
Snape schüttelt angewidert den Kopf.  
  
Snape: "Was reden sie denn für ne Hundescheiße zusammen?"  
  
Wesley: "Sir, Mr. Data würde jetzt sagen: Hundescheiße kann man nicht reden, höchstens in sie treten."  
  
Snape hebt die Augenbraue und greift instinktiv zu seinem Zauberstab (nein, nicht den!). Da geht die Tür auf und Dumbledore tritt herein.  
  
Dumbledore: *an Snape gewandt* "Was ist hier los?"  
  
Snape: *genervt* "Fragen Sie mich nicht. Diese Mary-Sue hat es irgendwie geschafft, daß dieser besserwisserische Bücherwurm hier aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht ist."  
  
Dumbledore blickt zu Marie-Susanne, die nur mit den Schultern zuckt und deren Blick konsequent auf Wesley gerichtet ist. Dabei entdeckt Dumbledore den Kessel.  
  
Dumbledore: "Was ist das denn?"  
  
Er tritt auf den Kessel zu.  
  
Marie-Susanne: "Oh das sollte eigentlich Skele-Wachs sein."  
  
Dumbledore blickt in den Kessel und dabei tritt erneut die rosa Wolke hervor.  
  
Dumbledore schreckt zurück und sieht plötzlich vor ihm eine Socke - aber keine gewöhnliche Socke.  
  
Socke: *hustet* "So eine Schweinerei, wer raucht denn hier so'n widerliches Kraut...!"  
  
Schüler schreit: "Lambshot?"  
  
Socke: *genervt* "Ja, wer sonst?"  
  
Dumbledore: *faßt sich an Bart*: "Severus, ich habe eine Ahnung, was das ist. Das hier ist eine Art Wunschtraumverwirklicher. Woran man auch immer denkt, wenn man hinein guckt, es wird herbeigezaubert. Im Übrigen ist es in ihrem Labor wirklich fußkalt."  
  
Ein paar Schüler rennen vor und schauen auch in den Kessel. Weder Dumbledore, noch sonst jemand, kann sie aufhalten.  
  
Der Rauch steigt erneut empor und es erscheint eine Frau mit Regenschirm und Handtasche. Neville *erfreut*: "Mary Poppins!"  
  
Mary Poppins: *singend* "Ein Kind das meine Hilfe braucht!" *tritt auf Neville zu*. Seamus: "Jetzt ich." *schaut in den Kessel*  
  
Eine junge, blonde Frau erscheint.  
  
Seamus: *schreiend* "Britney!"  
  
Snape: *entrüstet* "Finnegan!"  
  
Britney schaut zu Snape und mustert ihn.  
  
Britney: "Joa, wie bist du denn drauf Alter? Think Black, oder was?"  
  
Ron: *drückt Seamus beiseite* "Ich will auch!"  
  
Wieder Rauch. Dann eine neue Gestalt.  
  
Ron: *total überrascht* "Gandalf!"  
  
Gandalf: "Das Leben nach dem Tod habe ich mir irgendwie anders vorgestellt."  
  
Lavender Brown schaut derweil in den Kessel und im nächsten Augenblick steht ein junger Mann mit langen, blonden Haaren vor ihr. Auf seinem Rücken trägt er Pfeil und Bogen.  
  
Lavender: *schmachtend* "Legolas".  
  
Doch Legolas beachtet sie gar nicht. Sein Blick fällt aus dem Fenster.  
  
Legolas: *stöhnend* "Bäume! Bäume! Bääääääume!"  
  
Alle schauen ihn mit großen Augen an. Einige schütteln den Kopf.  
  
Legolas: *beschämt* "Tschuldigung." *macht sich unbemerkt aus dem Staub*  
  
Dumbledore: "Jetzt mal langsam Kinder. Bleibt alle zurück."  
  
Snape: "Wir müssen den Trank ausleeren, bevor sich das hier noch in ein Irrenhaus verwandelt."  
  
Snape schnappt sich den Kessel und kippt in zur Seite, wo sich ein Gitter für den Abfluß befindet. Doch es geschieht nichts.  
  
Snape: *entsetzt* "Oh verdammt, das Zeug klebt ja wie Kleister im Kessel."  
  
Dumbledore kontrolliert und muß feststellen, daß Snape Recht hat.  
  
Dumbledore: *zu den Schülern* "Geht bitte in eure Gemeinschaftsräume und bleibt dort." Mürrisch verlassen die Schüler den Kerker.  
  
Dumbledore: *an Marie-Susanne gewandt, die immer noch an Wesley klebt, wie eine Efeuranke an der Hauswand* "Marie, könntet Du bitte alle Lehrer holen. Ich fürchte wir werden das Zeug nicht so leicht los."  
  
Marie-Susanne nickt und verläßt den Kerker.  
  
Während Snape und Dumbledore versuchen, die bisher erschienen Gestalten zu beruhigen - vor allem eine aufdringliche Socke - blickt Wesley in den Kessel.  
  
Rauch steigt auf und ein dunkelblonder Mann in Uniform steht da.  
  
Wesley: "Hallo Trip Tucker. Schön Sie wieder zu sehen."  
  
Trip: "Oh ne, der nervige Mr Crusher. *blickt sich um, schaut aus dem Fenster. Entsetzt* "Mann, auf was für einem Trip ist der denn?"  
  
Trip zeigt mit der Hand aus dem Fenster, worauf alle raus schauen. Zu sehen ist der blonde Mann, den sich Lavender gewünscht hatte, wie er sich mit heruntergelassenen Hosen an der peitschenden Weide vergeht. Kollektives Kopfschütteln.  
  
Wesley: *an Dumbledore gewandt* "Sir, schauen Sie sich das mal an. Der Kessel ist irgendwie leerer geworden!"  
  
Dumbledore schaut vorsichtig in den Kessel und stellt fest, das dieser Wesley Recht hat.  
  
Dumbledore: "Hm ich fürchte, die einzige Möglichkeit ist wohl den Kessel leer zu wünschen. Aber wir sollten vorsichtig sein." 


	2. Kessel2

Akt 2 - Hochzeitsnacht Szenenbild: Immer noch im Zaubertranklabor, die Lehrer sind mittlerweile eingetroffen und umringen Snape und Dumbledore, die ihnen die unglaubliche Geschichte offensichtlich gerade erzählt haben.  
  
McGonagall: *kopfschüttelnd* "Meine Güte! Welche Möglichkeiten!"  
  
Snape: "...und welche Gefahren!"  
  
Flitwick: "Wer soll denn nun von uns zu erst hinein schauen, um den Trank zu leeren?"  
  
Lupin: *lächelnd* "Immer der, der fragt!"  
  
Auf ein Kopfnicken hin nähert sich der kleine Zauberkunstprofessor dem Tisch mit dem Kessel, steigt auf einen Stuhl und schaut vorsichtig in den Trank.  
  
Kessel: *puff, rosa Wolke ausstoß*  
  
Ein kleiner Mann in voller Rüstung, offensichtlich ein Zwerg, erscheint in der Wolke.  
  
Flitwick: *verwirrt* "Wer, was..."  
  
Gandalf: "Entschuldigung, Prof. Flitwick, ICH habe Ihnen eingegeben, sich Gimli herbeizuwünschen! Er ist der Einzige, der Legolas von seiner Leidenschaft Bäume betreffend ablenken kann! *an Gimli gewandt* Leggi zähmt gerade eine peitschende Weide, könntest du ihn bitte zu dieser Versammlung hier zurückholen, bevor er den Verbotenen Wald völlig entlaubt?"  
  
Gimli: *grunzt* Dieser Elb macht mich noch mal wahnsinnig! *stapft davon*  
  
McGonagall: "Nun aber ich!" *schaut in den Kessel*  
  
Kessel: *puff, rosa Riesenwolke ausstoß*  
  
McGonagall: *seufzt und schaut sich die Horde halbnackter Männer, die sie herbeigezaubert hat lüstern an*  
  
Sprout: *zickig* "Die Chippendales? Minerva, sie enttäuschen mich! Ich hätte Ihnen mehr Phantasie zugetraut!"  
  
McGonagall: *pamp(el)ig* "Pfft! Mach es doch besser!"  
  
Sprout: *eingeschnappt* "Aber sicher doch!" *schaut in den Kessel*  
  
Kessel: *puff, rosarotgestreifte Wolke ausstoß*  
  
Tom Jones: *nur mit einem Tigertanga bekleidet singend* "Sexbomb, Sexbomb, I'm Your Sexbomb!"  
  
McGonagall: "Respekt, meine Liebe!"  
  
Ein Chippendale: "Hey, TJ, was hälst du von einem zünftigen Barbecue?"  
  
Tom Jones: *zu Snape* "Hey, Black Beauty *augenbrauzuck*, wo bekommt man denn hier anständiges Grillfleisch her?"  
  
Snape: *ziegelrot im Gesicht angelaufen* "ICH WERDE HIER NOCH WAHNSINNIG! MARY-SUE, SIE HABEN MEIN LABOR IN EIN TOLLHAUS VERWANDELT!"  
  
Mme Hooch: "Nun will ich!" *stürzt zum Kessel und schaut hinein*  
  
Kessel: *puff, rote Wolke ausstoß*  
  
Mme Hooch: *seufz* "Mein Traummann! Manfred von Richthofen!"  
  
Wesley: "In Fachkreisen auch als der Rote Baron bekannt!"  
  
Snape: *fauch, vor Wut schnaub*  
  
Binns: *tonlos wie üblich* "Auch wenn ich ein Geist bin, so möchte ich doch einen Blick riskieren!" *schwebt zum Kessel hinüber*  
  
Kessel: *puff, etwas bläulich angelaufene Wolke ausstoß*  
  
Eine wunderschöne Geisterfrau in blauem Hochzeitsumhang erscheint und hustet.  
  
Binns: *verzückt* "Len...."  
  
Peeves: *rematerialisiert sich* "Hey, laß gefälligst deine kalten Geistergriffel von meiner Braut!"  
  
Binns: *entrüstet* "Hey, nur weil du glaubt..."  
  
Die Geister stürzen aufeinander zu, Peeves und Binns um sich zu prügeln, Len, um den Streit zu schlichten, als der Blutige Baron ebenfalls im Labor erscheint.  
  
Blutiger Baron: "Ruhe!" *sieht sich im mit tuschelnden Menschen vollgestopften Labor um und entdeckt das Fliegeras* "Der Rote Baron...."  
  
Snape: *extrem laut schreiend* "Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuheeeeeeeeeee!"  
  
Die Tür öffnet sich und Gimli betritt mit einem glücklich-erschöpten Legolas das Labor. Gimli: "Gandalf, ich hab es geschafft, aber nun schuldest du mir etwas!"  
  
Legolas: "Hi hi hi...."  
  
Gimli: "Ich habe Durst!" *geht hinüber zum Kessel und blickt hinein, in der Hoffnung, etwas zu trinken zu finden*  
  
Kessel: *puff, die übliche rosa Wolke ausstoß*  
  
Lambshot: *peifft durch die Nähte* "Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhh!"  
  
Snape: *völlig entnervt* "Und wer ist das nun schon wieder zur Hölle?"  
  
Gimli: *mit seltsamem Akzent* "Vater von Indy, Vater von Indy!"  
  
Unbekannter: "Wenn ich mich vorstellen darf: mein Name ist Connery, Sean Connery!"  
  
McGonagall: "Der schottische Geheimdarsteller?"  
  
Sean Connery: *küßt ihre Hand* "Jederzeit zu Ihrer Verfügung, meine Dame! Ob ich wohl einen Martini bekommen könnte?" *blickt in den Kessel in derselben Hoffnung wie Gimli vormals, etwas trinkbares zu finden*  
  
Kessel: *puff (wie oft denn noch?), rosa Wölkchen ausstoß (schon wieder)*  
  
Dumbledore: "Oh... wie... was... welche Schönheit?" *faßt sich ans Herz*  
  
Schönheit: *verwirrt* "Oh, wie, wer, was???" *faßt sich beim Anblick vom völlig verzückten Albus ebenfalls ans Herz*  
  
Snape: *kalt* "Albus Dumbledore, was ist los?"  
  
Dumbledore: *weltentrückt* "Das ist Kathrine Hepburn, eine der schönsten Frauen der Welt!"  
  
Sean Connery: *bestätigend nickend* "Allerdings! Und eine der Nettesten obendrein!"  
  
Hepburn: "Und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?" *schreitet elegant auf Dumbledore zu* Dumbledore: *stotternd* "Mm...mmm....mit dd...ddd...dem Mann, der sie heirr...heiraten möchte..., sofort, noch heute!"  
  
Hepburn: *seufzt und fällt geschwächt vor Entzücken in Dumbledores Arme* "Ja... Ich dich auch!"  
  
Snape: *puterrot* "Ich halte das hier nicht mehr aus!"  
  
Währenddessen schleicht sich Hagrid an den Kessel und blickt hinein. Kessel: *das Übliche*  
  
Ein behaartes Etwas, mit einem menschenähnlichen Körperbau erscheint.  
  
Menschenähnliches Etwas: *gibt unverständliche Töne von sich*  
  
Snape: *einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe* "Mami."  
  
Wesley: *besserwisserisch* "Der sieht aus wie Chewbacca, der Wookie aus Star Wars."  
  
Marie-Susanne: *total genervt* "Ich sollte mir Benjamin Blümchen wünschen, daß er diesen nervenden pupertierenden Jungen zertrampelt." *tritt auf den Kessel zu*  
  
Kessel: *reagiert nicht*.  
  
Wesley: *schlau* "Offensichtlich kann man sich nur einmal was wünschen."  
  
Marie-Susanne: *schüttelt den Kopf* "Mist!"  
  
Der Wookie tritt auf den Kessel zu, meint auch, darin was trinkbares zu finden. Kessel *erspart sich einen Kommentar*  
  
Ein gutaussehender Mann erscheint und erntet die Blicke der weiblichen Lehrerinnen. Der Wookie schreit und umarmt den Mann.  
  
gutaussehender Mann: "Laß mich runter Chewi!"  
  
Sean Connery mustert den Mann genau und als der Wookie ihn losgelassen hat, merkt dieser, daß er beobachtet wird.  
  
gutaussehender Mann: "Was sehen Sie mich so an? Hören Sie, egal wieviel ich Ihnen schulde, Sie bekommen ihr Geld!"  
  
Sean Connery. "Han, ich bin dein Vater!"  
  
Han: *schaut verwirrt*  
  
Sean Connery: *bestimmt* "Junior?!"  
  
Han: *automatisch, salutierend* "Ja Sir!"  
  
Snape: *schreit aus Leibeskräften* "RAUS HIER ALLE! ICH BEHALT DEN KESSEL ÜBER NACHT IM AUGE!"  
  
Protestierend verschwinden alle Lehrer und Geschöpfe des Kessels aus dem Labor, doch Snape bleibt unerbittlich.  
  
Noch am selben Abend heiraten Albus Dumbledore und Kathrine Hepburn feierlich in der großen Halle. 


	3. Kessel3

Akt 3 - Verrückt nach Snapey Szenenbild: Nächtliches Labor, einige Kerzenstummel erhellen den Raum, Snape sitzt am Tisch mit dem Kessel und versucht krampfhaft, nicht einzuschlafen.  
  
Remus Lupin betritt das Labor, beladen mit einem Teller Hochzeitstorte.  
  
Lupin: *lächelnd* "Hey Sev, du hast echt was verpaßt! Die beiden Brautleute hätten sich fast noch auf dem Tisch mit dem kalten Büfett miteinander vergnügt..." *gniggert vor sich hin und reicht den Teller mit der Torte an Snape*  
  
Snape: *grunzt mürrisch* "Ach ja? Früher hat Dumbledore ähnliches mit.... naja, egal..." *schnappt nach dem Teller*  
  
Lupin: *wissend lächelnd* "Es ist ein bißchen dunkel hier drin, nicht wahr? Sag mir, wo du die Kerzen versteckt hast und ich hole sie..."  
  
Snape: *Torte mümmelnd* "Niffts! Iff hole die Kerffen!" *schluckt runter* "Du bringst mir eh nur alles durcheinander!" *stapft davon*  
  
Lupin wartet ab, bis Snape das Labor durch eine Hintertür verlassen hat und läuft eilig zu der Haupttür, öffnet sie und winkt etliche Leute, darunter auch Harry und Hermine, herein.  
  
Lupin: *flüsternd* "Schnell, wir haben nicht viel Zeit! Er wird gleich zurück sein!"  
  
Sinistra: "Ich zuerst, ja?" *blickt in den Kessel*  
  
Kessel: *rate, was!*  
  
Als der rosa Rauch sich verzieht, steht dort die Gestalt des berühmten Astronomen Galileo Galilei.  
  
Sinistra: *seufzt* "Der Mann mit dem großen Teleskop... Ich würde Ihnen gern meine Teleskopsammlung auf dem Astronomieturm zeigen und..." *seufzt erneut*  
  
Trelawney: *hektisch* "Nun aber ich!" *drängelt sich an den Astronomen vorbei*  
  
Sinistra: *zickig* "Na, da bin ich aber neugierig, wen die gute Sybill sich herbeiwünscht!"  
  
Galilei: *zitiert sich selbst* "Die Neugier steht immer an erster Stelle eines Problems, das gelöst werden will!"  
  
Trelawney rümpft die Nase und blickt in den Kessel.  
  
Kessel: *...*  
  
Unbekannter im rosa Rauch: "Ich ahnte, daß das einmal passieren würde!"  
  
Sinistra: "Sybill, nun haben Sie sich selbst in Ihrer Durchschaubarkeit übertroffen! Ich WUSSTE, daß es Nostradamus sein würde!"  
  
Trelawney beißt sich auf ihre Lippen und zerrt Nostradamus an der Menge vorbei, als sie an Harry vorbeikommen, bleibt der Wahrsager stehen und blickt dem Jungen tief in die Augen...  
  
Nostradamus: "Du heißt Harry, nicht war? Ich muß dir leider mitteilen, daß deine Eltern einen schrecklichen Tod sterben werden!"  
  
Hermine: *schrill* "Das ist bereits geschehen, Sie Teeblattleser!"  
  
Währenddessen blickt Professor Vektor in den Kessel, der seine übliche Show abzieht. Der rosa Rauch verzieht sich und die allen bekannte Gestalt des Albert Einsteins steht vor ihnen.  
  
Mme Pomfrey: "Einstein? Laßt mich mal!" *geht hinüber zum Kessel und blickt hinein*  
  
Kessel: *fast leer ist und sein übliches Gepuffe und Gewölke von sich gibt*  
  
Ein gutaussehender Mann undefinierbaren Alters mit geradezu hypnotisierendem Blick schaut verwundert in die Runde, während Mme Pomfrey ihm zu Füßen niedersinkt.  
  
Mme Pomfrey: "Oh, der große Franz-Anton Mesmer! Der große Meister der Medizin! Ich hoffe, du kannst auch mit anderem als deinen Augen hypnotisieren!" *sabbert*  
  
Einstein: *an Vektor gewandt* "Nun ja, alles ist relativ, oder?"  
  
Lupin, der an der Hintertür gelauscht hatte, wird hektisch.  
  
Lupin: "Los, versteckt Euch, Snape ist auf dem Weg zurück!"  
  
Alle außer Lupin suchen irgendwo im Labor Deckung. Lupin bleibt beim Tisch stehen und empfängt den immer noch mürrisch aussehenden Snape mit einem Lächeln.  
  
Lupin: "Das hat aber lang gedauert!"  
  
Snape: "Irgendein Witzbold hat meine Kerzen mit einem Bannfluch belegt! Ich mußte erst zu Filch und mir neue geben lassen!"  
  
Mrs. Norris schleicht hinter Snape in das Labor und springt auf den Tisch mit dem Kessel, während Snape und Lupin die fast erlöschten Kerzen durch neue ersetzen. Die Katze (von Grund auf neugierig) blickt in den fast leeren Kessel und....  
  
Kessel: *puff, rosa Wolke zum X-ten mal ausstoß*  
  
Mrs. Norris: *verwundert* "Miau?"  
  
Schwarzer Kater: "Och, nicht schon wieder England! *an Mrs. Norris gewandt* Hallo, kleine Katzenschönheit! Mein Name ist Salem und wer bist du?"  
  
Snape: *ärgerlich* "Verflucht! Nun schau dir das an! Dieses verdammte Katzenvieh hat fast den ganzen Kessel lergezaubert!"  
  
Lupin: *blickt in den Kessel*  
  
Kessel: *puff, kleines rosa Wölkchen ausstoß*  
  
Snape: *knurrt* "Gucken OHNE zu wünschen, Remus!"  
  
Salem: "Was ist das da eigentlich? Sieht aus wie ein mutierter Tausendfüßler mit Fell!"  
  
Lupin: *zufrieden lächelnd* "Das ist etwas, was ich bereits als kleiner Werwolf zum Spielen haben wollte: ein waschechter Werhamster!"  
  
Snape: *genervt* "Du hast dir einen Werhamster gewünscht?"  
  
Lupin: *erstaunt* "Ja, natürlich! Warum hast Du Dir eigentlich noch nichts gewünscht?"  
  
Snape: *wendet sich von Lupin, der seinen 10-beinigen Werhamster streichelt ab und grummelt in seinen Bart* "Es gibt nichts, was ich mir sehnlichster wünsche als..." *zufällig fällt sein Blick in den Kessel, woraufhin er sich heftig erschreckt und der Kessel mit Gepuffe und Gewölke an sein unheimliches Werk geht*  
  
Snape: "NEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"  
  
Lupin: *gackert vor sich hin* "Severus!!! Ich könnte mich kringeln!"  
  
Unter heftigen Lachkrämpfen kommen alle aus ihren Verstecken und deuten mit dem Finger auf die verwirrte Gestalt in der Mitte des Raumes: es ist Lord Voldemort - gekleidet mit einem eng geschnürtem rosa Mieder, Stringtanga, Strapsen und einen durchsichtigen Negligé mit rosa Fellborte, passend zu den mit Fell verzierten Hauspumps...  
  
Snape: *kreidebleich* "Voldi...." *schluckt*  
  
Voldemort: *fängt sich langsam wieder* "Snape, was geht hier vor sich?"  
  
Lupin: *gackernd* "Ach du meine Güte! Das hätte ich mir ja denken können!"  
  
Salem: *verwirrt* "Wieso trägt der Fell? Und rosa noch dazu? Was ist das hier: eine 'Rocky-Horror-Picture-Show' für Briten???"  
  
Snape: *läuft dunkelrot an* "...weil ich ihn mir immer so gewünscht habe...."  
  
Die Menge grölt vor Lachen, nur Lupin wird langsam wieder ernster.  
  
Lupin: *zu Snape* "Und weil er sich dir nie SO hingegeben hat, bist du zu uns übergelaufen...  
  
Albus hat viele Qualitäten, nicht wahr?"  
  
Snape: *beschämt* "Hat er dir schon mal seine Peitschensammlung gezeigt?"  
  
Lupin: *verträumt* "Oh ja...." *sabbert*  
  
Voldemort: *entsetzt* "Du bist mir untreu geworden? Du hast für Dumbledore angefangen zu spionieren, nur weil ich nie so einen Fummel anziehen wollte?"  
  
Snape: *Voldi ignorierend* "Nun ja, Remus! Aber leider werden wir nach dieser Hochzeit wohl nie wieder in den Genuß von Albus' Extravaganzen kommen!"  
  
Lupin: *tritt auf den enttäuschten Snape zu und fängt langsam an, seine Arme und seine Brust zu streicheln* "Aber ich wette, daß wir ihn gar nicht dazu brauchen, wenn wir uns nur etwas Mühe geben..."  
  
Snape stöhnt lustvoll, Voldemort drängt sich an seinen Rücken und umarmt ihn hinten.  
  
Voldemort: *sabbernd* "Nur ihr zwei....?"  
  
Unbemerkt schleicht sich Franz-Anton Mesmer an den Tisch mit dem Kessel und...  
  
Kessel: *puff, rosa Wolke ausstoß*  
  
Mesmer: *zu dem gutaussehenden jungen Mann, der aus der Rauchwolke tritt* "Ich kenne dich irgendwo her... Ich glaube, es war auf einer Insel...."  
  
Norman: "Mein Name ist Norman und ich bin schwul! Hat hier irgendwer ein Problem damit???"  
  
Snape, Lupin, Voldemort: *gleichzeitig und sabbernd* "Nein, WIR zumindest nicht!"  
  
Licht aus, als das Licht wieder auf der Bühne angeht, ist das Labor menschenleer. Die Tür geht auf und Hermine und Harry betreten die Szenerie.  
  
Hermine: "So, nun ich. Darauf habe ich schon den ganzen Tag gewartet. *tritt auf den Kessel zu*.  
  
Kessel: *puff, und so weiter*  
  
Der Rauch verzieht sich.  
  
Hermine steht angespannt da, die Hände an die Brust gedrückt und es erscheint...  
  
Hermine: *überrascht* "Ron?"  
  
Ron: *verwirrt* "Hermine, was ist hier los? Wer hat mich hier her gewünscht?"  
  
Hermine: *leicht errötet* "Das war ich. Ich hab mir den Mann fürs Leben gewünscht."  
  
Ron: *rot, wenn man das bei ihm sehen könnte* "Oh."  
  
Hermine und Ron verziehen sich in eine Ecke, während Harry auf den Kessel zuschreitet und hinein schaut.  
  
Kessel: "reagiert nicht*  
  
Harry: "Das verstehe ich jetzt nicht." *schaut genauer in den Kessel* "Nein." *gleitet den Tränen nahe zu Boden*.  
  
Hermine *aus der Ecke hervorkommend* "Harry, was ist los?"  
  
Harry: *schluchzend* "Ich habe mir, ich habe mir meine Eltern wünschen wollen, aber der Kessel, der Kessel..."  
  
Hermine: *flüsternd, voller Schuldgefühle* "Harry, das tut mir leid, wenn ich gewußt hätte, dann.."  
  
Ron nimmt Harry in den Arm und zu dritt verlassen sie den Raum.  
  
Die Tür zu Snapes Privaträumen öffnet sich und ein völlig außer Atem gekommener Snape, nur mit gevlümten Sorts bekleidet, betritt den Raum.  
  
Snape: *durch den Raum schauend* "Wer immer da ist, komm sofort raus, oder es gibt mindestens 50 Punkte Abzug!"  
  
Keine Reaktion.  
  
Snape entdeckt den Kessel, der irgendwie anders auszusehen scheint. Das fluoreszierende Licht ist erloschen.  
  
Er blickt in den Kessel.  
  
Snape: *erleichtert*: "Endlich leer!" *schaut Richtung Schlafzimmer, grinst verschmitzt* "Was man aber von meinem Bett nicht behaupten kann!"  
  
Snape tritt durch die offene Tür in seine Privaträume und als sich die Tür hinter ihm schließt, wird der ganze Bühne dunkel. Vorhang.  
  
Ende Erläuterung: Entgegen dessen, was man annehmen konnte, entstand diese Fic(k) nicht unter dem Genuß von starkem alkoholischem Einfluß, sondern war nur das Produkt zweier erkrankter Gehirne, die die Idee dazu auf einer Autofahrt zum Supermarkt hatten. 


End file.
